


Choices

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short glimpse into their S1 lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

Michael laughed when he heard Emmett trying to convince Ted to buy a drink for the hot guy he’d been checking out all night. Mel and Lindsay stood a bit to the side, kissing each other and moving to the music playing on the dance floor. Justin stopped for a second to take in the scene at the bar, Mikey looking up right then and smiling at him. 

Turning around, Emmett followed Michael’s stare and waved him over. “Hi, sweetie!” he greeted him.

“Hi!” Justin looked around. “Uhm, where's Brian?”

“Where do you think?” Michael nodded towards the back room.

"Oh." Justin couldn't stop the disappointment from showing on his face. He slumped over the bar and ordered a bottle of water.

"You know, he'll never change," Emmett said, stroking his arm.

Justin squared his shoulders. "I don't care."

Lindsay exchanged a look with Mel, neither of them saying anything.

Seconds later, a huge smile spread across Justin’s face when strong fingers tugged at his hair. His head was tilted back, and Brian’s mouth was on his - demanding him to open up. Turning around in Brian’s arms, he happily obliged.

"It’s a school night. You should be at home," Brian said when they parted.

"You should take me there."

"And why is that?"

Justin grinned and whispered something to him.

"Good point!" Brian laughed and finished Ted’s beer.

They all turned around to watch them leave, Brian’s hands never leaving Justin’s body as they found their way through the crowd.

"What do you think he whispered?" Ted asked. “I bet it was something dirty.”

"Yeah, Brian’s trained him well,” Michael said. “Everything’s about sex for those two."

Lindsay turned to him. "Actually, I think there’s something more." 

Nodding, Mel agreed with her.

\----------

By the time they arrived at Deb’s, Justin had almost climbed over to Brian’s side of the car, touching him wherever he could reach. 

Brian stopped the car and drew him even closer, kissing him deeply. He laughed a little when they parted. “I’m fucking horny.”

“Me, too." Justin began to open Brian’s pants.

“I can’t fuck you in the car.”

Justin stopped what he was doing and stared at him. “Why not?”

“We’re in the street.”

“We’ve fucked in the street before.”

“Yeah, outside the clubs. This is different.” Brian moaned when Justin’s fingers found his cock in his pants.

“And you can’t fuck me inside because you promised Mikey?” 

Brian nodded, making Justin pout and sit back in his seat. 

"Then at least walk me to the door."

"Did you suddenly turn into a teenage girl?"

Justin glared at him until he opened the door with a dramatic sigh, muttering something about princesses and twinks.

Once they were out of the car, Brian nuzzled Justin’s neck as they walked up to the house. Pushing him up against the door, he covered Justin’s body with his and felt him grind his cock against his thigh while they kissed. 

Their hands found their way under the other one’s clothes, Justin whimpering when Brian slid a hand inside the back of his pants and rubbed his ass while pushing their crotches together in a familiar rhythm. Opening Brian's zipper, he stroked him, loving the heat and the wet precum dripping down it. He bent down and bit Brian’s nipple, making him shout out in pleasure.

Debbie yanked the door open. "What the hell are you . . .? Brian! I should have known."

"Shit," Brian hissed, using one hand to put his clothes back in place while the other one stayed on Justin’s body.

Putting his head on Brian’s shoulder, Justin whispered almost desperately, "I'm so close." 

Brian laughed and started kissing him, his hand sneaking down the front of Justin’s pants, rubbing him hard.

"Excuse me! Am I the invisible woman tonight? Would the two of you stop fucking on my front porch?!"

Justin drew a shaky breath. "We’re not."

"Well, it’s only a matter of time."

Brian glared at her. "But thanks to you, _Mom_ , we won’t."

"It’s a school night, and I believe you have to work in the morning." She poked Brian in the side with a red fingernail. “Get in and go to bed."

Justin slowly removed himself from Brian’s embrace.

"Go on. You, too." She pointed at Brian. "It’s freezing. I have no idea how you managed to get them up and ready to shoot in this weather."

Brian smiled sweetly at her. "He’s a teenager, and I’m always ready."

“Inside. Now!”

“I can’t.”

"He promised Mikey he wouldn't fuck me in the house," Justin explained to Debbie.

"Did he? What about sleeping without fucking?"

"No rules about that, that I know of." Justin looked at Brian, who shook his head.

"Great! Now will you both get inside and into bed? I need my beauty sleep." She pushed them up the stairs.

Standing awkwardly side by side in Justin's room, Brian finally spoke. "See? This is what happens when you ask me to do lesbianic stuff like walk you to the door." 

Justin giggled. "I’m sorry." He walked closer, but Brian stopped him.

"Don’t even think about touching me."

"How are we supposed to sleep without touching each other?"

"Just lie down and ignore me. That’s what I’m planning on doing." Brian looked down at the blond head on his chest ten minutes later, his fingers entangled in its hair. Hearing Justin murmur something in his sleep when he kissed his cheek, he pulled the covers up around them.

\----------

“Get up! We’re gonna be late!”

Justin slowly sat up. “I need a shower.”

“Come on then.” Brian pulled Justin with him into the tiny bathroom, both shuddering when the cold water splashed them. Wrapping his arms around him, he waited for it to get warmer before he started to wash Justin’s hair.

Justin leaned back against Brian’s chest, enjoying Brian’s fingers on his scalp. He reached for the soap and rubbed it over his nipples.

Watching him touch himself, Brain felt his dick grow against the small of Justin’s back as he slowly humped against him. Taking the soap from him, he lathered his chest from behind, down to his swelling cock.

Justin squirmed under his touch. "Does a hand job count as sex?"

Brian was quiet for a while, making his decision. "No." His fingers encircled Justin’s cock and worked it fast. Licking over his neck, he whispered dirty words in his ear, making Justin giggle and moan at the same time. His own dick slid over Justin’s lower back and down to his ass. Taking a hold of it, he rubbed the head up and down Justin's crack, marking him with his precum.

When Justin began to pant heavily and push his cock hard into Brian’s hand, Brian kissed him roughly till they both came. Quickly washing off, they got dressed and ran downstairs.

Mikey opened the front door the same second they walked into the kitchen. He stared at them. "Brian! You promised."

"I know. We didn’t fuck."

Mikey looked at Justin. 

"We didn’t."

"They didn’t," Deb said, Vic nodding in agreement.

"How do you know?"

"Paper-thin walls, honey. Sit down and have something to eat."

"I just came by to walk you to work."

Debbie threw herself around Mikey's neck and hugged him tightly. "I have the best son any mother can ask for!"

"The best." Vic winked at Michael from behind a stack of pancakes.

"Do you want a ride?" Brian asked after finishing his cup of coffee.

"Thanks, but we’ll walk. It’s a nice day."

"What about you?" Brian turned to Justin, who was packing his stuff while finishing his breakfast. "Want a lift to school?"

"Sure."

Michael pulled Brian outside with him. "You stayed the night."

"We didn’t fuck."

"I know. But you stayed the night." Michael grinned at him.

Brian shrugged. "Your mother made me."

"Sure she did."

"Want to go to Woody’s tonight and shoot some pool?"

Smiling happily, Michael nodded and gave him a quick kiss.

Brian looked over his shoulder. "Are you ready to go, schoolboy?" 

Justin stood by the door, backpack in hand. "I’m ready."

Michael shook his head as he watched them walk out to the car, Brian laughing at something Justin said and slinging an arm around him.

“Anything wrong, honey?” Deb asked, putting on her coat.

“They’re a couple.”

“Who?”

“Brian and Justin! And Brian doesn’t even do boyfriends.”

“Are you okay with it?” Debbie had him in a death grip again.

"Ma!" Michael fought his way free. "I have David now."

"That's great! You know, you and Brian were never meant to be more than friends. Best friends!"

Michael nodded, remaining silent.

\----------

Brian looked over at Justin, who was uncharacteristically quiet. Starting to say something, he cut himself off. After another minute of silence, he put his hand on his neck and played with his hair. 

Justin smiled at him then turned towards the window again.

“Hey,” Brian finally said, blue eyes fixating on him with eyebrows raised. “Are you coming to Woody’s tonight?”

“No. I have to study.”

“Big test?”

“Yeah.”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

"Why would something be wrong with me?"

Brian shrugged, waiting for the explanation he knew would come.

“I jerked someone off at school a while ago.”

“Okay.”

Justin fell silent again.

“You just wanted to tell me?”

“No. It’s just . . .”

“Did you fall in love with him? Was he the man of your dreams, and now he won't see you again?”

“No,” Justin giggled. “That’s you. But he . . .” His voice trailed off.

"For the love of God, Justin. I don’t have all day."

"He won’t leave me alone."

"Why the fuck would he? You give great hand jobs."

"Thanks, but it’s not like that. He’s a fucking bully. Keeps calling me a fag, destroying my locker, pushing me around . . . It’s just irritating, I guess."

"He’s hurting you?"

“Nothing too bad,” Justin sighed. “I guess I shouldn't have done it."

"You never know how people will react, Justin. That’s part of the thrill."

"I just don’t get it. It’s not like I forced myself on him. He could have said no."

"So, no Woody’s for you?" Brian decided to change the subject.

"I really have to study."

"What if I make it an early evening, swing by Deb’s to pick you up, and then take you back to the loft to fuck your brains out?"

"Sounds great to me!" Justin jumped out of the car and walked over to Daphne, who was waiting for him outside of St. James.

\----------

“Come on! Let’s go to Babylon!” Michael tried to drag Brian across the street.

“Shouldn’t you be going home, helping your husband get into bed?”

“Brian! He’s not that old!”

“He’s not young.” He gently pried Michael’s fingers off of his arm. “Go home, Mikey.”

Pulling up outside Debbie’s, Brian ignored the urge to drive away as fast as possible. Why the hell was he picking up a fucking teenager who’d spent the night doing homework? When the door was thrown open and Justin burst outside, Brian had to fight really hard to stop the smile that threatened to spread across his face.

"Did you win?” Justin asked, fastening his seat belt.

“Huh?”

“The pool game.”

“Of course, I won.”

Justin grinned at him. “You deserve a reward.” Opening Brian’s pants, he bent down and inhaled his scent, took out his dick, and stroked it. When he heard Brian mumble ‘fuck’ and felt him push his hips up, he licked over the head and down the shaft, making it really wet. He jerked it again before he took it between his lips and sucked it hard. Moaning, he felt it grow and ooze precum in his mouth. Brian’s hand on his head urged him on until they stopped outside the loft.

Putting his clothes back on, Brian told Justin to hurry the fuck up and pushed him inside the elevator. His hands were all over him, stroking, groping, and kissing him roughly. He rubbed his cock against Justin's hip, his body trembling with need.

Finally inside, Brian steered him into the bedroom and quickly prepared him with lubed fingers, slipping on a condom and entering him from behind. Holding still for a second to let him get used to the stretch, he started to fuck him with short quick movements when Justin hissed at him to just take him already. Feeling the tingle down his spine, Brian knew he'd cum way too soon. When Justin began to push back against him, he was lost, coming deep inside him.

Justin rubbed against the sheet, the head of his cock sliding across the pool of precum that had formed under him. “Don’t stop, Brian. I’m so close,” he almost sobbed. “Please, don’t stop.” 

Pulling out, Brian flipped him over and entered him again in one long thrust.

“Yes! Oh, my god, yes!” Justin arched his back and jerked his cock while Brian pounded him roughly and without much technique. Almost immediately, he shouted as he came hard, shooting long ropes of cum between their bodies.

\----------

“Thank you,” Justin said when he’d had some time to recover.

“For what?"

“Not kicking me out after that first night. For letting me be a part of . . . this.” He waved his arm around the loft. “Your life.”

“You know we’re not a couple, right?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “It’s not about that. It’s about you letting me stay even though you have your one-fuck policy.”

“Like I had much choice,” Brian muttered.

“You _had_ a choice.”

Staring at the ceiling for a long time, Brian finally nodded and pulled Justin in for one more kiss.


End file.
